[Not Applicable]
[Not Applicable]
[Not Applicable]
Mobile fluid dispensers are used to provide a portable source of fluids to be supplied at different locations. One application where a mobile dispenser would be useful is that of an automotive maintenance shop, where the dispenser could be used to supply lubricant to different vehicles. Mobile fluid dispensing systems known in the art, however, suffer various drawbacks rendering them undesirable in many applications.
For example, some mobile fluid dispensers currently known consist of a tank, such as a 55 gallon drum, placed on a cart or a dolly. In use, a full tank of fluid is loaded onto the cart and secured to the cart by means of a belt or chain. A pump is inserted through an opening in the top of the tank to pump fluid from the tank. When the tank is empty, it must be removed from the cart and replaced with another tank of fluid. Designs of this type have several drawbacks. First, the process of replacing the tank is time consuming and cumbersome. The operator is required to remove and replace the chains or belts that are used to hold the tank in place. Loading and unloading a tank from a dolly can be particularly difficult when large tanks, such as 55 gallon drums, are used. Further, if the tank is not correctly placed on the cart, it may be unstable, resulting in a potentially unsafe condition. In addition, removing and replacing the pump is a very messy process because it will be covered with oil when it is removed from the empty tank.
Another problem with currently known dispensers is that they are difficult to maneuver. Known designs typically feature two wheels and a skid, rib, or base on which they rest. As a result, the dispensers must be tipped so that the skid, rib, or base clears the floor, and then moved while in an unstable tipped position. Tipping and moving the dispensers while they are tipped requires increased effort and results in increased inconvenience to the operator. Increased tank size and weight further exacerbate this problem.
According to certain aspects of an embodiment of the present invention, a mobile fluid dispenser includes a body defining a reservoir for containing a fluid. A pump is mounted on the body and is adapted to pump fluid from the reservoir. A plurality of wheels are connected to the body such that the body can be rolled across a flat surface without tipping the body.
The body may include an upper portion defining the fluid reservoir and base connected to and supporting the upper portion and to which the wheels are connected. The upper portion is formed from a polymeric material, such as polyethylene plastic, and the lower portion may be formed at least in part of metal.
The mobile fluid dispenser may include a hose for fluid delivery. The hose has a first end connected to the pump for receiving fluid output by the pump and a second end connected to a nozzle which is adapted to meter fluid flow through the hose.
The mobile fluid dispenser may include a tool tray adapted to receive and support the nozzle. The tool tray includes a catch basin adapted to catch and retain fluid that leaks from the nozzle when the nozzle is positioned on the tool tray. The tool tray overlies the reservoir and the pump, and can be removed to provide access to the pump and the reservoir.
The pump may be either an electrically powered pump or a pneumatic pump. When the pump is electrically powered, the dispenser may include a power cord having a first end interconnected with the pump for delivering electricity thereto and a second end interconnected with an electric plug. The cord may be carried by a cord reel mounted on the dispenser so that the power cord is retractable onto the cord reel when not in use and is extendable from the cord reel so the plug can be interconnected with an external source of electric power.
The fluid reservoir may include a fluid fill opening configured to allow the reservoir to be filled with fluid from a remote source. A cap is removably mountable over said fluid fill opening. Alternatively, or in addition, the pump may be a reversible pump configured to pump fluid into the reservoir from a remote supply source.
The mobile fluid dispenser includes a pump mounting area. The pump mounting area may be configured so that the pump may be selected from different types of pumps that may be used interchangeably. Among these types of pumps are electric pumps and air pumps.
The mobile fluid dispenser may define a self-supporting upright position, with its wheels configured to fully support the mobile fluid dispenser so that the mobile fluid dispenser may be rolled on flat surfaces without being tipped from its upright position. In this respect, the mobile fluid dispenser may include four wheels, two of which are wheels mounted to the body with an axle and two of which are caster wheels.